


Dog Tired

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They're all exhausted.  <br/>Disclaimer:  USA/Flying Glass of Milk/Etc own this fandom.  I’m just a fangirl, playing in Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tired

Jesse lay on the warehouse floor, an ice bag over his eyes. Sam sprawled at the bar, one bottle of Corona pressed to the back of his neck, the other against his temple, a massive black eye spreading across his face. Fi sat next to him, her hair tangled, eyeliner smudged, her face buried in her folded arms on the counter.

“And to think this was our day off,” Sam groaned.

“Now, it wasn’t that bad,” Michael said, standing carefully out of anyone’s reach.

Fiona raised her head enough to fix him with a ‘go die’ glare. “Michael,” she said, “you weren’t the one running all over the neighborhood today.”

“Well, no,” he admitted cautiously, “I had other things to do, if you remember.”

Jesse peeled the ice bag off his face. “I just want to know why _we_ were the ones volunteered to chase after Mrs. Morgansen’s dog.”

“Stupid little mutt,” Sam growled.

Michael smiled, spreading his hands. “Tell you what – dinner on me?”

They all looked at him.

Mentally wincing at the idea, he added, “And drinks?”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so,” Sam said, setting down the Coronas. “I’m in for that.”

“Me,” Jesse said, “ow, ow, too,” as he tried to pick himself off the floor.

Fiona’s eyes narrowed sharply. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this that easily Michael.”

Michael smiled tightly. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Fi,” and decided to not say something about her hair. He might lose something if he did.


End file.
